hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 64 (2011)
Strengthen × And × Threaten (キョウカ×ト×キョウカツ, Kyouka × To × Kyoukatsu) is the 64th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on January 27th, 2013. Overview Gon and Killua finally complete their first stage of training and train on to the next stages. Summary After digging through the rocks to Masadora for days, Gon and Killua finally reach the town. Biscuit seems pleased by their work and commands them to go back to the starting point, to which they reply with complaints. On the way back, she tells them that they will now work on obtaining monster cards. She says that they both lack a plan of attack while fighting and they will learn to strategize. The training starts with Gon chasing a Hyper Puffball. After a while, he is able to catch it and obtains its card. Next is Killua, chasing after Melanin Lizard, and without putting much effort, he defeats the beast and obtains its card. The next day, Gon chases the Bubble Horse. Using Zetsu to avoid the bubbles, he catches the horse and obtains its card. Biscuit tells them to work on their defense. She starts releasing her aura and shows them her Ko. She explains what it is and will attack with her fist, but they must not dodge. She explains that in order to defend themselves from Ko, they must use Ko as well, on their entire body. This technique combines Ten and Ren, which is called Ken. Biscuit tells Gon to use Ren and defend himself from her punch. When both parties are readied with their stance, Biscuit moves her fist towards Gon rather slowly, which makes Gon relaxed. However, when Biscuit's fist meets Gon's hand, the impact is much bigger than expected, causing Gon to fly backward several meters. Biscuit states that it was only the power of Ko alone, and if Gon had not used his Ken, his face would have been smashed. She will try again and reminds him to keep using his Ken and try to withstand her attack. Gon is only able to use his Ko for 2 minutes before he falls to the ground in exhaustion. Biscuit says he must sustain Ken for at least 30 minutes or he won't stand a chance. Both Gon and Killua train their Ken until Gon is finally able to use it for 30 minutes and withstand Biscuit's attack. Later, Biscuit says they will learn actual combat training. She orders them to use their Ken. As they do so, she explains in this state their attack and defense power are both 50 and that they should shift their fists to 70 and the rest to 30 at the moment of attack. She mentions they can use Gyo to alter their power depending on the situation, which is called Ryu. After demonstrating it, she orders them to do it. Finished with the training, they begin sparring. They start the fight slowly, but it becomes faster in just 2 weeks. Biscuit tells them that they will begin training in individual categories. They start training in the Enhancer category. She introduces level 1, which is smashing rocks. She tells them to smash a thousand of them with a single stone in a day to clear the level. However, Gon quickly crumbles his own stone, followed by Killua afterward. Biscuit praises Killua's work and raises her index finger. Both Gon and Killua quickly use their Gyo to find out what number it is. They both answer simultaneously making the result a draw. They use rock-paper-scissors to decide the winner, causing Killua to be the one punished. Seeing this, Biscuit tells them the theory of rock-paper-scissors began in martial arts and she begins telling them the legend. Meanwhile, Nickes' Alliance has gathered in a cave with 133 cards; 90 of them being the restricted cards out of 100. Suddenly, Genthru interrupts and he reveals himself to everyone as the Bomber. He then explains that he has placed a bomb on all of them, making everyone panicked. Jispa attempts to attack him from behind, but is seriously injured by a Little Flower explosion, which is placed on his face by Genthru. He explains how to disarm the bomb on their bodies: they have to touch him and say "I caught the Bomber". After that, he shows the bombs placed on their body, an ability named Countdown. He states he will trade their lives for the 90 restricted slot cards, and that he will use an alternative method if they agree. However, they will die if they do nothing when the timer reaches 0. Soon after, he leaves the game by using the "Leave" card. Inside Battera's mansion, Genthru is seen waiting with his other men in the basement, revealed to be Sub and Bara. Puhat appears alone, surprising Genthru and thinking Nickes would come. When he requests Puhat's ring, Puhat refuses to give it to him and tries to bargain with Genthru. However, Genthru quickly grabs Puhat's neck, choking him, and uses his Little Flower Nen ability, instantly killing him. The scene changes and shows 12 hours before Genthru revealed himself as the Bomber. A ship is seen sailing on the sea, ridden by Phantom Troupe members: Shizuku, Franklin, Shalnark, Phinks, Feitan, and Kortopi. Shalnark claims that they've found Greed Island in the real world. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 64 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Greed Island arc